All I want for Christmas is You
by Monksea
Summary: Dear Santa, I won't ask for much this Christmas, All I really want is Sora to come home" Sokai Fluff


Actually this one was intresting ^^

I thought of this during my school's winter rally,

You know Irvington High School?

Well we had a winter rally so one of the dances was My Only wish this year by Brittney Spears.

When i was watching this dance i thought "Hmmm what does this remind me of?" And i instantly thought of Sora and Kairi though im not much into that pairing. But i thought it would make an adorable story though i probaly did really bad at setting up this story....

Though when i wrote this story i was listening to All I want for Christmas is You (hence the name) By Mariah Carey cause thats what i though they were dancing too. ^^

It was fun writing the letter from Kairi though^^

So please Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom hearts characters in any way.

* * *

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Kairi sighed as she walked towards her 3 period Honors English, she was a little sad. Christmas was soon coming and the festive season has begun. Kairi had baked Christmas cookies with Selphie in cooking class and had made Christmas cards with Tidus and Wakka. She had fun yes and they were her friends but they weren't her best friends. She missed her best friends, Sora and Riku. Kairi laughed as she recalled the Christmas when they tried decorating a Christmas tree on their island but they ended up breaking most of the ornaments, but they had a good time nether the less. They had even put a papua fruit on the top!

This would be the first Christmas she would spend alone without her friends. Sora and Riku were very far away; to be truthful Kairi didn't even know where they were or what they were up to. She sighed once again. Kairi wished she could have gone with them but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time when they left, ultimately getting left behind. Sora did promise one day he would come back and Kairi believed he would but she didn't know how long it would take.

Once she reached her seat by Selphie the bell immediately rang signally that class had started.

"Ok Kids! Today I have decided since Christmas is nearing we could do some neat Christmas writing assignment, anyone have any suggestions?" The teacher enthusiastically asked around.

"We could write letters to Santa Claus!" Wakka excitedly suggested as he jumped up and down in his seat.

"Yeah!" Tidus quickly agreed.

"Idiots, we're in high school, why in the world would we write letters to some fat jolly guy who keeps elves enslaved?" Selphie questioned in a practical view.

"Well, I like the idea!" Kairi innocently inputted. A few murmurs ran through the room as though discussing with each other whether they were to cool for writing letters to Santa. After a few minutes they had decided that the assignment would be easy and fun to do so they quickly started.

As soon as Kairi was about to write, she realized she had no idea what she wanted for Christmas. Kairi spent the rest of the period trying to figure out what to write to Santa but came up with nothing, with the assignment being due the next day she decided to take it home.

As soon as the day was over Kairi started to walk home and once she had reached home, dropped her bags on the bed and sat at her desk to start her assignment.

What did she want? Kairi couldn't decide, her eyes wandered all over the room in thought when they suddenly fell upon a picture by her bedside. She walked over and picked up the picture. It was a photo of Her, Sora and Riku by the beach from the summer eating ice cream. Kairi looked at it for awhile and suddenly murmured.

"I know what I want for Christmas…"

She walked back to her desk and started to write. Half way through writing her letter tears started to form in her eyes and a few dropped on her paper leaving wet marks.

Once she had finished writing she looked over it making sure there were no mistakes. Kairi was sure this was definitely what she wanted for Christmas. She put it in her back pack and got ready to go to bed. When she was about to get into bed, she turned and looked at the window. Snowflakes were falling outside.

"It's going to be a white Christmas," Kairi smiled to herself as she got under her covers. She soon fell asleep thinking about Christmas.

The next day, the last day of school, she went to turn in her assignment but her teacher said they could keep their letters and send them to Santa though most kids laughed at them. They kept it for the fun of it.

"Hey! Kairi? What did you write about?" Selphie asked as she caught up with Kairi after class.

"Nothing much.." Kairi reluctantly replied. As she and Selphie were walking towards Kairi's house, unknown to her, the letter fell out of her backpack and fluttered to the ground. When the two were out of sight, a man dressed in black robes came walking down the road and happened to pick up the letter. He read it and a smirk formed on his face. He opened a dark portal and sent the letter through it. The letter fluttered through it and landed on a pile of letters nicely decorated. It was soon picked up by a big jolly guy.

He opened it and read through it .

"Oh my!" He said suddenly and started to head outside and headed toward Halloween town.

~Halloween Town~

"Jeez Jack, did you have to attract so many heartless here?" Sora panted as he finished off the last heartless he found.

"Heh, Sorry about that, I wanted to do something special for Halloween!" Jack sheepishly laughed.

"Aww it's alright" Goofy smiled.

"Well are you two people ready to go the next world?" Donald impatiently asked while tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Sheesh Donald, Impatient much?" Sora sighed as he rolled his eyes

"Sora!"

"Hmm?" Sora looked around to see who had called his name and saw Santa Claus running towards him in a hurry.

"Santa!" Sora cried in Joy.

"I need you to do me a favor Sora" Santa told Sora as he reached him.

"Yeah?" Sora said intrigued by what Santa needed him to do, maybe he'd get to ride the sleigh!

"Do you know a lass named Kairi?" Santa asked as he rummaged through his bag.

"Is she in trouble?!" Sora cried out suddenly tensed.

"No! no nothing like that, she's fine!" Santa chuckled.

"Oh, what about Kairi?" Sora asked confused.

"Well, she wrote me a letter, I think you should read it," Santa said as he pulled out a letter and handed it to Sora.

"Hee hee! I wanna see what Kairi wants for Christmas," Sora exclaimed in a goofy smile and started to read the letter.

Half way through reading the letter Sora's goofy grin soon disappeared into a serious look, his bangs then covered his eyes so they were not visible.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked in worry of why his friend suddenly turned sad.

"Sora?" Goofy also asked in concern.

Sora just handed them the letter as he looked down at the ground.

Donald took it and started to read:

**Dear Santa Claus,**

**Heh, I haven't written to you in awhile I know. At first I didn't know what I want for Christmas but then I realized what I want for Christmas.**

**I don't want that much for Christmas all I want is Sora to come back. I really don't need presents this year, I don't need to hang my stockings on the fire place. **

**I'm not sure I'll be happy if I get a toy on Christmas day, I don't wish for snow or hot cocoa.**

**I'm not sure I'll make a list this year and send it to you, I don't think I'll even be awake when your reindeer come clicking on my roof. **

**I'll probably just be waiting under my mistletoe. **

**Santa, please I've been really good this year! Really I have. That's my only wish this year, I want Sora back even with a big red bow on him.**

**I know you'll probably never get this letter but I really want Sora to come back, I really want to see him at my door.**

**That's my only wish this year.**

**Love Kairi XOXOXO**

"Sora…" Donald looked at his friend.

Sora was crying a little bit

"I miss Kairi, Please Donald can we go back to Destiny Islands?" Sora hiccupped a bit while saying.

"Sure We'll go right now!" Donald said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Yeah Sora! We can go surprise Kairi! It's Christmas eve tonight too!" Goofy smiled.

Okay, Thanks Guys, You're the best!" Sora looked up and smiled at his friends.

~Christmas Eve, Destiny Islands~  
Kairi tossed and turned in her bed unable to get to sleep. She sat up and got up, pajamas and all. She walked out to the front room to look at the dazzling tree she and Selphie had decorated.

"What am I thinking, he isn't coming back for awhile…" Kairi smiled slightly and she started to drift off to sleep on the couch.

~Outside of Kairi's house~

"This is Kairi's house, go do your thing Sora!" Donald smiled as he urged Sora on.

"You don't think she's asleep yet right?" Sora said as if stalling in nervousness.

"She probably is but go on!" Donald smiled as he pushed Sora to the door.

Sora looked at his friends and then started to walk towards the door as he reached the porch he unfortunately slipped on some ice and rammed into the door. The red bow that had been hanged on the door slowing fluttered onto Sora's head.

"Urg…" Sora muttered in pain.

"Ouch, smooth Sora!" Donald remarked at Sora's fail.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a surprised Kairi. She quickly looked down at Sora who was recovering from the trip he took.

"Oh, heh heh, Hey Kairi!" Sora smiled in embarrassment.

"…Sora?" Kairi stuttered in disbelief of who was standing in front of her door."You have a red bow on your head…"

"Kairi, I'm back." Sora smiled gently staring into her eyes.

"Sora! Oh Sora!!" Kairi cried in happiness as she ran into his arms and started crying into his shirt.

"It's ok Kairi!" Sora grinned as he held her.

"Oh! I missed you!! So much!!" Kairi cried.

"Don't worry, I'm here now" Sora comforted her as he pulled her closer.

Kairi sniffled after she cried for awhile and she looked up at Sora.

"Won't you guys come in for awhile?" Kairi smiled a bit still sobbing a bit.

So Donald, Goofy and Sora, who Kairi refused to let go of, went inside and sat on the couch to look at the Christmas tree.

"Nice Christmas tree!" Sora complemented as they sat down.

"Sora, Promise me, that you'll stay for christmas..." Kairi begged him while looking him in the eyes.

"I will" Sora smiled. So they watched the christmas tree and noticed it was starting to snow outside. Kairi soon fell asleep on Sora who also fell asleep. They had sweet dreams the rest of the night.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

If any of you think you can write this better by all means go ahead, as long as you send me the link after ^^ but seriously go head and write it better.

Songs:

The Only Thing I want for Christmas is You- Mariah Carey

My only Wish this Year- Brittney Spears


End file.
